


Waiting for that perfect day

by Velocity_Owl87



Series: Loup!Verse [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linus never knew that there was another world beside the human one. Thanks to Magnus, he knows and has a mate in Braden Holtby. But his knowledge comes with duties, such as obeying the Ulfric and now, carrying a child alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuz we're waiting for that perfect day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-I don't own these people and werewolves don't exist.(I think) This is also part of the Loup! Verse.

_Perfect Day_

“ _We could be anywhere in the world,_

 _but we will be right here, in our perfect day” Jim Jones_

“ _Why aren't you staying tonight?” Braden asked as he sat up in the bed, not caring that the sheets slid off down to his thighs as he watched Linus get dressed. He didn't reply for a couple of moments as he fumbled with his belt until he got it buckled up._

“ _I have to go back home tonight. I am sorry, Braden. I have to go.” Linus apologized as he sat down on the bed and looked at Braden, who was looking down at the rumpled sheets that still semlled of sex, pine and musk._

“ _I thought you wanted to stay here, work on your game and all that.” Braden finally spoke, and even though he was trying, he couldm't keep the disappointment out of his voice._

“ _I just thought that I fucking meant enough to you after all that shit that happened with Paajaarvi.”_

 _Linus ran his hands through his hair in exasperation, not caring that his usually pristine hair was all over the place. He didn't want to do this. He had planned to stay in town and just be with Braden, now that the dust had more or less settled after the explosion with Mags. He really did. But again, he wasn't given the choice of what he wanted. He was really starting to hate being a varg sometimes._

“ _Joel and Henrik booked my ticket already. I just got the call before you got here. I have to go. I do not want to. I want to stay with you, like we said before.” Linus explained, his soft accent taking the sting out of the words as he explained the situation to his lover. He leaned over and kissed Braden, softly and quickly, in an effort to ease the sting of his news._

“ _I know. I'm just pissed. First we just didn't have time during the season, and then all that weird shit...and now you have to go. How long do you think it's going to take?” Braden asked, trying to keep the childish whine out of his voice. It wasn't fair ,any of it, and he knew that intellectually. But emotionally, he felt cheated out of his chance to finally be with the loup that he had loved for what seemed forever._

“ _A week. Maybe two weeks. They said it would not take long to talk about everything that happened between Magnus and me.” Linus explained as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind Braden's ear._

 _Braden huffed, somewhat mollified by the news. “Sucks, but yeah, better than nothing.”_

 _Linus smiled before he reached down and grabbed his shirt._

“ _It will go fast, and then when I come back we will drive around and do everything we talked about. Yeah?”_

 _Braden had to smile at that._

“ _Yeah.”_

 _~*~*~*~*~_

Linus shivered, the sudden coldness yanking him out of a deep sleep he really wanted to get back to again. It didn't feel like he could get enough sleep in the world recently, and he was annoyed he was both awake and cold and back to harsh reality again.

Grumbling, he opened his eyes and pulled up the comforter around his shoulders again and tried to sink back into the oblivion of sleep. But after lying there, with his eyes squeezed shut, he gave up the ghost and moved so that he was lying on his back and opened his eyes to look at the ceiling of his room. He looked over at the alarm on his nightstand and frowned. It was mid-morning, and he was actually surprised that he had managed to sleep for six hours.

“Calming down, are we?” He murmured as he shifted until he was sitting up against the headboard, and the covers slid off the large mound that his belly had become.

In response, the baby kicked hard enough to make him wince and press his hand down to calm it. Sometimes it worked, and he was hoping that it would today. If the baby was too active, then he'd just get nauseous and lethargic, and it was bad enough that he couldn't really do much of anything already. And even if he did try to pretend nothing was wrong, Sidney  _always_ seemed to know and basically would dump him back into bed and make him rest.

It didn't work this time, since he got a couple of good kicks that were hard enough to make him groan and slide down until he was able to curl up around his midsection and stroke his belly gently.

“I miss him too. Stop punishing me. Believe me, if I could be there with him, I would.” Linus told his baby.

His hand moved almost automatically and he closed his eyes, hoping that if maybe he cleared his mind and relaxed, the baby would also relax and stop hurting him.

“Not a good morning?” Linus' eyes opened at the softly spoken question and he was not surprised to see Sidney standing in the doorway with two mugs of herbal tea in his hands.

“No. I woke up, and I was cold. Then the baby started to get restless. Misses his father, I guess.”

“Hopefully that can be fixed soon. I made some tea. Chamomile. It might help.” Sid told him as he carefully set the mug down on the stand. He looked at Linus, who hadn't made a move to sit up and take the tea before he set his mug down.

“Do you need help?” He asked and waited until Linus looked less tense and stopped stroking his belly and nodded.

“Okay. Here.”Sid said as he helped Linus sit up. Ever since he started showing, his center of gravity had been off pretty badly, and when the baby was active there was no way he could move easily by himself. It embarrassed him at first, having to need help to get up from a chair or the bed. But as the baby got bigger, and he got weaker, it was easier to just swallow his pride and accept help.

“Thank you.” Linus murmured once he was sitting up, propped up by pillows, the covers pulled up over his belly and the mug of tea cradled in his hands.

“No problem. How's the tea?” Sid asked as he sat down in the comfortable armchair that Sidney had bought once it was obvious that Linus was uncomfortable in any of the other chairs scattered around the house and would have worse backaches and backspasms. Linus took a sip and closed his eyes. Although he wasn't really fond of herbal teas, Sidney had sweetened it with clover honey, and that made it easier to go down. And the best thing was that it calmed his stomach and filled his entire body with much needed warmth and helped him and the baby relax.

“How did you know this would help?” he asked as he drank down more of it and closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth in his belly.

“Henke's mother said it worked for her, so I just figured to give it a try. You need more sleep, and you're not going to get it if you're tense and cold.” Sid explained quietly.

“I know. I am trying. I really am. But I miss Braden, and the baby is getting big. I cannot go to him.” Linus opened his eyes and bit his lip, looking younger than his years with the gesture.

“And he does not know where I am. Joel has not allowed it.” Linus admitted, his shoulders slumping as the despair hit him.

“Why not?” Sidney asked, wondering why Joel wouldn't allow Linus and Braden to be together, when the whole story had come out. It wasn't as if Linus had done anything wrong in the equation. He hadn't known that  _loups_  existed. Or that his best friends were  _loups_ and that one of them was so in love with him that he would and did break all the laws of the vargs.

And Henke himself  _knew_  how painful it was to be separated from his mate. Especially when a mate was pregnant with a pup. He had heard first hand from Max how despondent Adam had been when he had taken him away from the West, and how it had ultimately affected him before his pup had been born. He remembered how scared Max had been during that stressful time and it had worked out, but it had been hard on everyone involved.

And the last thing a newly-turned, young, pregnant pup needed was to undergo that much stress.

Linus chewed on his lip and shook his head. “I do not know. I have not seen him since he told me I would have to stay here until the trials are finished.”

Sidney bit his lip and wondered if he could convince his mate to run interference with his brother the varg. He had met Joel and he never thought that the leader of the Swedish Vargs was an implacable man. Especially if he knew that Linus was pregnant. He had seen first hand how much his brother had suffered when he had left his own young mate.

But Henke hadn't come around to see Linus and hadn't really spoken to the pup. Neither had Joel when they had dropped him off on Sidney and had taken off to deal with territorial treaties with the Saami in the North. Or at least that had been what he had gotten out of Henke before he had received a quick kiss and a promise to return once the treaties had been drawn up and decided upon.

“Did he tell you how long that would take, and did he know you were pregnant?” Sidney asked, trying to figure out how to get a hold of Henke and present the case that Linus needed to go home before it was too late. They were in wolf shape up in the Sami lands, and Sidney was unable to send any telepathic messages. Out of all his attributes, that wasn't one of them.

Or failing at that, to get permission to bring Braden over here and be with his mate and make it easier on him.

Linus ducked his head as a dull blush stained his usually pale skin. “I did not know myself until it was all done. I only understood what was happening when Talbot was here. He saw it and knew. He was the one to take me to the doctor and figure everything out.”

Sidney sat back and tried to not be horrified. “How many months were you then?”

Linus' blush deepend at the question. “Only two. Not that far along.”

Sidney nodded and took a sip from his own cup of tea. Linus was six months now and had been careful. But the longing expression deep in his eyes wasn't going away, and the circles under his eyes were getting darker while his skin was getting paler. His hair, despite his constant vigilance, was getting long and unkempt, and Sid knew that if he didn't force him to eat, Linus probably wouldn't.

“Good. You don't want to make your pup sick.” Sidney told him, making the younger man go pale and press his hands to his belly.

“No. I do not. I miss Braden. I cannot stop this feeling of loneliness. I cannot stop thinking about him, no matter how hard I try.”

Sidney winced. He remembered how it was when he had been separated from Henke for the first time. He at least had hockey to take his mind from his anguish. Linus didn't even have that. Once he had reached the third month, he had been unable to do much but sleep and be deathly ill. He didn't even get that small mercy.

“Have they forbidden you to contact Braden?” Sidney asked softly. Linus winced and nodded.

“The Ulfric has told me I am not to leave Sweden. He said I cannot call or message him. If I did, he would keep me here permanently. I cannot risk it.”

Sidney frowned. He had to do something. He didn't care nor did he understand the logic behind putting Linus in what amounted to house arrest for something that he was innocent of.

“I can, though.”

~*~*~*~*~

“How is Holtby doing?” Taylor asked Jordan as he drove the last few kilometers to Lloydminster where they had last heard that Holtby had holed himself up.

“Not good, if I'm pulling you into this road-trip slash get our pup sober and willing to fight for his mate back.” Jordan replied as he opened the window and pulled himself half-way out for a few minutes to soak up the sunshine and the smell of the canola fields before getting back in the car.

“Enjoy your little thrill?” Hall asked while Jordan only grinned back at him and buckled his seat-belt up and turned up the radio.

“So why are we doing this again?” Hall asked Jordan. “I mean, I know why  _I'm_  doing this. Sid ordered me to. But why are you so okay about coming along with me?”

Jordan shrugged and slumped back in his seat. “Figured you needed help. I mean, it's kind of fucked up. Linus kind of got fucked over, and Mags is going to get his heart broken no matter which way this goes. And I know Braden. I played against him when he was in the Blades. Prairie solidarity, bro.”

“Dude, did you just seriously say 'Prairie Solidarity' just now?”

“Yeah. But you probably wouldn't understand, since you're from Calgary and raised in Windsor.”

“I so count! Calgary!”

“Dude, the one thing we all agree on when it comes to Prairie Solidarity is that Calgary is NOT part of the club because they were and always have been utter douches.”

“You guys have a meeting to decide this?”

“Yeah. All three million of us voted that Calgary wasn't part of the movement. It was decided by polls and everything. Besides, you're the Eastern Heir. I'm the Western Heir. Braden's my responsibility. Omark's yours. Someone's going to have to pick up the pieces regarding Mags. So all the joking aside, makes sense to work together.”

Taylor nodded. Made sense that was the case. Mags and Linus were their friends and team-mates. If this wasn't resolved, they would have to deal with a fragmented friendship and team. And no one wanted that. Mags and Omark were their closest pals. There had to be a way to fix all of this without too many hurt feelings.

“How much longer? And do you even know his address?” Taylor asked Jordan as he craned his neck to look for a sign showing the number of kilometeres left.

“Of course! I'm the Heir. Of course they were going to give me the information if I asked for it nicely.” Jordan told Taylor. “Why, don't they do that for you, man?”

“Danny's still on leave, man, and have you seen Price when he gets pissed?” Taylor asked.

“Huh. Yeah, good point there, man. Ever since the War, he's been super protective of Briere.” Jordan replied as he looked down and started rooting around his backpack for something to munch on.

“So to answer your question: If I want something, I gotta look for it myself. Even Backstrom's been kinda snippy lately, so yeah. No. Spoiled brat.”

“Yeah, well, it's good to be king.” Taylor growled at him, but forgot to be annoyed when he saw the simple wooden sign proclaiming to welcome them to the town where Braden had hidden himself away after Linus had failed to come back after being called out to Sweden.

“Okay, we're here. What the fuck is his address again?”Taylor asked as he slowed down and started looking as to where he was supposed to be going.

“Uh...I think you gotta go straight for a bit longer, man. He lives in like the second apartment building here.”Jordan said almost absentmindedly as he hung out the window and scanned the street names as they slowly drove past the center of the town and started looking for the turn off.

“So this is it, huh?” Taylor asked for the sake of saying something once he and Jordan had parked the car and walked up to the front door.

“Yeah. You got the keys?” Jordan shook his head and reached into his pocket and bent down to look at the lock, which was a standard Yale lock.

“Perfect.” He whispered as he began to pick it with the tools he had just produced, much to the surprise of Taylor, who moved to cover him in case someone decided to spy on them.

“Done, come on.” Taylor made a weird sound as he was pulled inside and up stairs, until they were standing in front of apartment 319.

“This one is going to be a bit trickier, but yeah, I can do it.” Jordan muttered to himself as he let go of Taylor and pulled out different tools to start working on Braden's apartment door.

“How the fuck did you learn that, by the way?” Taylor asked when Jordan made a quiet noise of triumph and opened the door.

“It was Jose, believe it or not. Said it would come in handy one day, to know how to do this.” Jordan replied as they entered the apartment and were assaulted with the unpleasant smell of rotting food, too sweet pop and the sour smell of spilled alcohol.

“Oh gross! This is fucking rank!” Taylor exclaimed as they carefully picked their way through the forest of empty cartons, bottles and other debris.

“God. Well, he's not here, at least. Let's check the bedrooms.”Jordan commented as he looked into the equally filthy bathroom, a closet and then the bedroom, where he found Holtby completely naked and hanging half off the bed. Several empty bottles of Jack Daniels and Jose Cuervo were on the floor, showing all too clearly what Braden had been doing before he finally passed out.

“This is going to be fun.” Taylor muttered as he and Jordan came closer to the bed and saw the half-full bottle of rum clutched in Braden's hand.

“Yeah, well, we'd better get on with it.” Jordan replied as he motioned Taylor over. Together, they took the bottle away and manhandled a still unconscious Braden down the hall and into the scummy bathtub.

“This is pretty evil, man.” Taylor whispered once they had gotten him in and positioned the showerhead to hit him dead on.

“He'll thank us later. I don't think Linus would appreciate that his baby-daddy would show up drunk as fuck and stinking of his own sweat, vomit, and piss.” Jordan retorted as he turned on the cold water full blast.

~*~*~*~*~

“I swear I fucking hate you guys.” Braden groused as he dried his hair with a recently laundered towel. Even though he and his apartment were cleaner than they had been for a month, he was still sore at having woken up thinking he was drowning in ice cold water. Not to mention being terribly hungover and nursing a pretty nasty headache as well.

It had the desired effect though: He was more sober and clean than he had been ever since Lin-Omark hadn't returned when he said he would. He flinched at the name. Even though he wanted to pretend that his desertion was a thing of the past and that it didn't hurt...he knew he was lying to himself. He missed Linus desperately. His departure was a wound that wasn't healing and was still gaping and bleeding and no amount of alcohol or meaningless fucks would ease it.

Maybe if he got some answers as to why he had left, he could move on with his life. But the silence and the abrupt departure was an open-end that just plain hurt. Even though he had called and emailed and texted, all he got was silence from Linus. A silence that was just plain bewildering to him and made him wonder if he had just been a stop for Linus before he ran away to Sweden and to  _him._

“No you don't. Especially not after we take you to see Linus.” Taylor said as he plunked down a mug of heavily sweetened tea in front of him before sitting down on a spotless chair.

Braden's towel dropped from fingers that had suddenly gone cold and numb at his shock of hearing Linus' name.

“That's seriously a non-beauty move, Hall, and I never took you for an asshole.” Braden retorted, his temper starting to rise. He used to be able to calm himself down and remain neutral before, but ever since Linus had gone, he didn't bother to exert any control.

“ _Which quite honestly, you really should, Holtby.”_ Jordan's mental voice made him flinch guiltily and look over his shoulder to where Jordan was standing and rifling through the stacks of unopened mail sitting on the side table.

“ _Gee, thanks for rifling through my mail there. Nice.”_  Braden threw back sarcastically. Jordan only glared at him, letting his eyes turn a slight green.

“ _You may be an Alpha rank, but I'm the Heir, and I will kick your ass if you need it. And right now, you need it. Badly. Especially after all these fucking citations.”_

Braden felt his ears turning red, and he looked down at the tea in front of him.

“Look, I was...pissed. And yeah, maybe I shouldn't have drank so much. Or beat up those guys. Well...come to think of it...maybe I shouldn't have fucked their girlfriends in the bathroom.”

Taylor wrinkled his nose at that. “Did you get charged?”

Braden nodded, a red flush creeping up his neck and into his face. “I gotta go to court soon. But my lawyer says that it's just going to be probation or community service, more likely.”

Taylor's eyes narrowed, and Braden felt himself instinctively shrinking back. Hall didn't look pleased at all.

“Would probation not allow you to travel?” He asked softly, making Braden's face feel like it was on fire. It also reminded him of all the times he had gotten a talking to about something or other. And he hated being made to feel that way by a kid that was at least three years younger and fresh out of the minors. Even though he himself had spent most of the season in Hershey, but he wasn't going to let logic come in at that point.

“Maybe. Just for a bit, I'd think.” Braden replied slowly and carefully.

“Sid's not going to be happy about this. He made it clear that he wants you there  _yesterday.”_

“Are you fucking kidding me? Why the fuck does he care?”

“Linus is living with him in Sweden, that's why he cares. He's-”

Braden's face went chalk white as the blood drained from his face at the words.

“Why the fuck is he living with Crosby, out of all people? Wasn't Paajaarvi enough for him? Or is that just a Swedish thing, that he gets all teary eyed and jumps into the closest bed?”

Jordan walked up to him and smacked him across the back of his aching head, making him let out an undignified yelp and his anger drain. There was no way he could maintain being angry when his head was sore and he was still hungover. Less so now that he hadn't done the hair of the dog like he had been doing for almost four months or so.

“That would be pretty interesting, considering Crosby's been mated with Lundqvist since he was eighteen, and they have never strayed from that bond. No. Don't you know anything about the courts?”

Braden winced as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head. “No. Should I?”

Jordan sighed in irritation and pushed the tea towards him. “Drink this and I'll explain, okay.”

Braden obeyed with alacrity, hoping that it would ease his headache. After a few sips of the most revolting stuff he had drank in his life, he felt more clear-headed than he had in months, and his head had stopped hurting.

“Much better. Anyways, here's the crash course: Sid is the Alpha of the East. Taylor's the next in line. Lundqvist is a diplomat, and his brother is the King of the Swedish wolves. Following me so far?”

Braden nodded and for once in a very long time, tamped down his irritation at being treated like a simpleton. He hadn't exactly proven himself a reliable and on the ball  _loup_ , partly because he was so sunk into his own misery, and partly because his family had wanted nothing to do with the courts and had believed that they wouldn't have to.

The  _loup_ blood hadn't been strong in their family, so it had been a surprise when Braden had metamorphed at twelve and had been taken away for his first blooding by Doan. They had begged to not have him be involved, and Doan had agreed. And he had been more or less left alone until Linus had run to him, terrified and in shock and needing the comfort that they had been skirting around for so long before.

He had recognized the bites and had offered as much relief to Linus as he could have in that circumstance. But he hadn't expected for it to go farther than that. Or at least, not that night. But it had.

He shut his eyes as he chased off the memories of warm, slightly chapped lips tasting of mint and Coke, and the feel of his hands through his hair as they had laid back in his bed and...

“I get you. So what does this have to do with Linus running off like he did? Was it all because of Paajaarvi? Does he fucking want him?” Braden asked, his voice wavering slightly despite his determination to keep it even and level.

“No. Trust us on this. We played with them. Paavs lives down the hall from us. Trust us. It's all Paavs there. Not in a creepy way. But Paavs definitely liked Linus in a more than friends way. But Linus never gave more than that. We heard...rumours...of someone.” Jordan broke off, and Taylor nodded.

“Fuck is the hockey world a small place.” Braden muttered and drank more of the horse-piss.

“Yeah. Well, your name was never outright mentioned until Linus disappeared. After Paavs bit him. And you know that's breaking our laws. We knew he felt something for you if you were the first he ran to and not us.” Taylor pointed out, his voice holding a slight edge of hurt.

Braden looked down at that. He hadn't thought about that. How Jordan and Taylor and even Paajaarvi would have felt at Linus disappearing from their lives. Yes, they were lovers, but those three were friends and team-mates. A surrogate family. Especially since all of them were so far from home.

It was then that it hit him that Linus being gone wasn't a hurt that he was bearing alone. And that made him feel like an even bigger asshole than before.

“That's neither here nor there. Lundqvist found out, and he was beyond pissed. He recalled all his wolves back to Sweden. There was supposed to be a trial and things were supposed to be settled then. But they had to deal with the Saami. So no one can leave until that's taken care of. Even Nicklas Backstrom is stuck there. And Ovechkin's his mate.”

Braden swallowed, nodding his head as everything started falling into place.

“But why is it so important that I get cleaned up and go to Sweden?”

Taylor and Jordan looked at each other again and they seemed to be having some kind of short and tense conversation that Braden simply couldn't hear. He was a pretty strong telepath, but Jordan and Taylor were stronger. So he had to wait until Taylor nodded and Jordan turned his attention to him again.

“You know of Burish and Talbot, yeah?” Jordan asked carefully.

“Yeah. They can breed. I saw their pup the first time I was at the Western Court after the Alpha Incumbent had finally recovered from the loss of the Second Consort.” He replied. Jordan nodded.

“Linus can also breed. He's carrying your pup, and Crosby said he's not doing well. He's been really sick, since he was turned and then was pregnant almost right after. He needs for you to come.”

Braden's eyes widened and he was glad that he wasn't drinking anything when he heard the news. He blinked for a couple of minutes and remained silent as he tried to take in the double-blow of the news Jordan had just thrown at him. Not only was Linus capable of having a baby...he was carrying Braden's child. A child that would more than likely be born before he would be able to get to see it.

He swallowed hard and looked down at the table and the cup. He could feel Jordan and Taylor staring at him and he knew that he had to say something beforre they thought he had gone round the bend. Linus...pregnant with his pup? He had to admit that it wasn't a bad thing. In fact, if he was honest...he was actually sort of happy. Terrified somewhat, but happy at the possibility of having a pup of his own and with Linus.

“Fuck...seriously, man? He's...he's...he's gonna have my pup?” Braden asked, his voice going up at the last word and his eyes widening and glazed with incipient hysteria.

“Yeah. Look.” Taylor said as he pulled out his Iphone and passed it to Braden.

“Oh. Oh wow.” He exclaimed softly as he took in the picture of his Linus after not seeing him for so long.

He had expected drastic changes, but he was somehow comforted that the curve of his jaw was still the same and he had to close his eyes as the memories of his finger tracing the strong line of it overwhelmed him.He took a deep breath and took in his pale face and his dark grey eyes that despite the circles underneath, were utterly beautiful to him. His hair, despite being long, was still utterly perfect. Even the plain blue hoodie stretched over his baby bump and the soft blue fleece blanket covering his legs accentuated his delicate perfection. The colour was not one he would have imagined Linus picking, but it suited him, making his eyes darker and stormier than usual. The only time that happened had been during sex and Braden felt his heart crack in his chest again.

It wasn't like he had thought at all. He hadn't known and had hated Linus for leaving him. Hated him for something that he had no say in. And he could now see how fucking stupid it all was and how he needed, and wanted to get to his mate and the life they had created together.

He looked at the picture of Linus again, and he distinctly remembered it getting really blurry, and Taylor and Jordan saying something and then it was all gray.


	2. I'll make you smile so I can sit and look at it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linus is fading fast, Sidney's trying to get Braden over to Are as fast as possible and Magnus just wants his friend back, but may end up helping out more than he thought possible.

“ _I'll make you smile for the simple fact that I am good at it._

_I'll make you smile so I can sit and look at it”-Atmosphere_

“What are you doing here?” Sidney asked, annoyed both by the fact of who was standing on his doorstep and the fact that he had to look up to glare at the other  _loup._

Magnus inclined his head and ignored the tone that he had been addressed in and instead thrust a letter sealed with blue wax towards Sidney, who took the letter with barely disguised suspicion. He looked at it and recognized the crest stamped into the wax and slid a fingernail under it, cracking it and opening the letter, which turned out to be a limited pardon for Magnus Paajaarvi-Svenssen. 

“This still doesn't explain what you're doing here.” Sidney retorted as he thrust the letter back at Magnus. So he got a pardon. That was interesting and Sidney made a mental note to find out why that had been the case.

“Visiting Linus.” Magnus replied. Sidney's eyes narrowed, since he had heard the tale from a still bewildered Linus. Magnus was a child still, but it didn't excuse the fact that he had seduced and bitten a human without permission from his Ulfric. A bewildered human that was still confused as to why his close friend had decided to turn him without prior warning. And had left him paying the price of such an impulsive decision and carrying another life inside of him. Even though he had been a  _loup_ for almost half a year, Linus was still adjusting to what that all meant. An adjustment that was too slow for Sidney's liking. The longer it took for Linus to comprehend he was a new species and that his baby's well being depended on him accepting and preparing for it, the lower the chances he would go full term. And if there were complications and he lost the child before they could get Braden to him...Sidney wasn't going to even entertain  _that_  idea.

“I heard he was here, from Nicklas. I want to see him. That is what the letter is for.” Magnus told him, breaking his morbid thoughts with his quiet, implacable voice.

“Why should I let you see him? Why would he want to see you if I did?” Sidney asked softly.

Magnus' eyes narrowed as he contemplated Sidney's question, his arms crossing across his chest. 

“I want to see him because he was...and maybe still is one of my closest friends. As for wanting, I will take the risk of him not wanting to see me. I...miss him. I know you don't care. I just wanted to keep my best friend close. I didn't think. I just...” He broke off and looked away, his adam's apple bobbing furiously up and down as he fought to keep himself in check. It was all the gestures put together that reminded Sidney that despite all his mistakes, he was still a pup. A homesick, lonely pup who did what he thought was right in order to keep his best friend by his side.

It didn't mean that he was going to welcome Magnus in with open arms. But it did soften the anger and belligerence that he felt towards the pup. And maybe, just maybe, it would hopefully cause some kind of reaction from Linus, who was fading away quickly the more days passed without Braden. 

“Fine. But if you even so much look at Linus wrong, I'm throwing you out on your ass. Got it?”

~*~*~*~*~ 

Linus was sitting in the big chair that was now facing the large window, which showed the snow covered trees, fields and deep blue sky. He was drifting in and out of sleep, since the baby wasn't as active during the day. During the night though, that was a different story, and he usually counted himself lucky when he got more than three hours of straight sleep. The baby seemed to know when he was feeling sad or thinking about Braden and would be even more active, as if he was grieving the father that he wouldn't possibly grow up to see. 

But during the day, he would rest, as if he was also worn out by the emotional turmoil of the night, allowing Linus to get more rest, even if it was just naps here and there. He was blinking at the sky now, huddled in the soft, baby-blue blanket that Sidney had also gotten him and not really fighting to stay awake. He was warm, comfortable and tired. He was ready to doze off. 

“Linus?”

At the sound of his name, he forced his tired eyes to open even just to mere slits and see who it was that was calling his name. Especially since the voice wasn't Sid's and they hadn't had visitors in a very long time. When the person came into view, his eyes widened and he had to gasp at the sight. 

Magnus' eyes narrowed as he smiled that imperfect, boyish smile of his. “Surprise.” 

“Magnus? Why-What are you doing here?” Linus gasped out as he sat up and winced at the movement. It had been too sudden, and he was now rewarded with a back spasm painful enough to make him cry out.

“Oh shit! Linus! I'm sorry. Here. Is it your back? Let me help. Hang on.”

Linus didn't register anything except the pain, which was lessened when he was eased back onto the bed, pushed onto his side and the tight muscles kneaded gently until they were loose and relaxed again. It was then that he opened his eyes again and saw that Magnus was still leaning over him, rubbing his back so that he wasn't plagued by any more spasms. 

“Better?” He asked, making Linus nod despite his reservations. Magnus had turned him into a varg. Without rhyme or reason that Linus could figure out, as a matter of fact. One moment they had been goofing around like they always had, and the next, he was running out of Hallsy and Ebs' place with his hand over his bleeding neck and the memory of Magnus' look of anguish on his bloody face.

“Good. I didn't want anything to happen to you. Christ, you're big! Let me help!” Magnus exclaimed as he saw Linus awkwardly shift to his back.

With his help, Linus was able to get himself settled into a sitting position with pillows behind his back and the blanket pulled up to his armpits and tucked tight around his body. He had to admit that despite thinking he was past all embarrassment, he was pretty close after letting Magnus do all that for him. 

But if Magnus felt any oddness about the situation, he didn't show it. Instead he sat down on the bed carefully and kept a respectful distance between himself and Linus. He looked down at the blanket and started picking at the soft fabric, a nervous tick Linus had seen him do on his jersey many times. Seeing this familiar reaction, Linus felt a curious warmth spread through his chest. Curious, because all he had felt was hopelessness and sadness ever since he had come to Sweden. 

He never expected to feel that way until Braden showed up, so he was surprised that Magnus had been the one to break that gray fog. They had been best friends once. The two Swedish rookies. The heart of the Hope line. So maybe that was why? He was grabbing at straws here, but that was the most plausible explanation for why he was feeling more alive and like himself than he had in months. 

“Why are you here?” Linus asked him, making him look up from the blanket with hazel eyes.

“I missed you. I wanted to see how you were doing. You're my best friend, Marksy.”

“Magnus, if I am your best friend, why did you turn me? What the fuck was that about?”

Linus asked, wincing a bit when the baby kicked him hard, clearly not liking him raising his voice. 

Magnus looked away and bit his lip as he gathered his thoughts. He looked at Linus and sighed. 

“I...I don't know.” Magnus whispered, and Linus raised an eyebrow at the answer.

“What do you mean, you don't know? Magnus, you fucking took a chunk out of my neck! How can you do that and not know why?” Linus asked him, getting agitated at not getting the answers he now realized he needed. He pushed himself too far though, when the baby kicked him three times and so hard that he moaned and doubled over to ease the pain.

“Shit! Marksy! Oh God! I'm sorry!” Magnus babbled as he moved closer and again rubbed Linus' back in slow circles until Linus was able to sit up again, but his arms remained loosely wrapped around his midsection and his face was flushed.

“Better? Should I get you something? Do you want some water?” Magnus asked, his eyes wide and almost green as he rubbed Linus' back and looked around the room for a glass to get the water.

“Mags...Mags! Calm down. No. I don't want any fucking water. What I want is an answer as to why the hell you turned me. I mean...you got in trouble for doing it, right?”

Magnus nodded, and his face went pale as he sank down heavily in the chair. The sudden deflation of his best friend worried him. Even though there were five years between them, the age gap had never been something Linus had noticed till that moment. Magnus was so self-possessed most of the time that when he did do something that betrayed his age, it always came as a surprise. 

“Magnus...what...what happened? I mean, after we came back?” Linus asked softly.

Magnus shrugged and hunched in on himself for several minutes before he answered. 

“Got in trouble. I just...I didn't want to lose you. I mean, Ebs and Hallsy are pretty cool guys...but they're not  _you._ You're...you. You get my jokes. You get the references. You're home. And after you were in the Barons...you seemed to be so far away. I felt like I was losing my best friend.”

Magnus explained in short bursts, making it all click in Linus' head. It was such a simple, yet stupidly complicated explanation. And it was a shitty thing that it all could have been avoided if he had been more observant and talked to Magnus. But then, he had been so caught up in so many other things: the season being a drain again, then losing with the Barons, the always stalling relationship with Braden. All of them had crowded his mind so much that he had pulled away from Magnus, Hallsy and Ebs without really noticing. Hallsy and Ebs didn't notice, since they had their own pressures to deal with, but Magnus had, and he was only a kid, despite the maturity he had gained back in Sweden. 

“Dude...you weren't, man. I didn't mean to pull away. Fuck, I didn't even know I was doing it. I just...I just was really distracted about everything. I know it's not a good excuse. But I can see it now. We all just...drifted. Yeah, we're the hope line and all that...but we got split up somewhere.”

Magnus nodded. “I know. That's why I just had the idea to turn you, because even if we weren't always in the same place, we'd still be Pack.” 

Linus blinked at that. “So it wasn't...because you... _like_ me is it?” 

Magnus' mouth snapped shut with a click of teeth as he then ducked his head down to hide his scarlet cheeks. Linus sank back on his pillows, not sure what to make of this. He didn't want to push, but he also wanted to be clear of the situation before anything else went horribly wrong. Or at least even more than it had already. 

“Magnus?” He whispered his friend's name, making him look up through his eyelashes at Linus.

“Do you really like me in that way? Or just as close friends?”

Magnus, instead of using words to answer, leaned in, cupped Linus' face in his hands and kissed him. His lips were wet and soft and he tasted of rain. 

That was all he had time to register before Magnus broke the kiss off and left with a mumbled apology before disappearing, leaving Linus more confused than before. 

He let his head drop back on the pillows and closed his eyes. He had no idea what the hell to do with the answers and the kiss he had just been given. 

“Why can't anything be simple?” He muttered as the tension and adrenaline drained out of him, leaving him bone tired and still confused about what he was going to do about Magnus and Braden.

The only upside was that the baby was as calm as all out, allowing him to finally drift off. 

The feel of Magnus' kiss though, stayed with him even after his eyes had closed and he had fallen asleep 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song quoted is by Atmosphere


	3. You must hold onto anyone that wants you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henke and the rest of the wolves succeed in dealing with the Saami. Linus and Magnus are making strides, while Sidney is struggling to get Braden to him. But Linus has to ask hard questions, even if it means hurting Magnus.

“ _I will show you all you need to know  
You must hold on to anyone that wants you  
And I will love you through simple and the struggle.” Atmosphere_

“Any progress on getting Braden over here?” Sidney asked Taylor as he looked out the window and frowned. The snow was pretty thick and deep and the wind had turned bitterly cold. It was going to be a hard couple of months in Sweden, especially in the north, and it was very likely they could be stranded out there. He normally wouldn't care if Henke was the one he was stranded with, but the idea of being stranded with a varg who was pregnant was alarming. Especially since he wasn't sure that he knew what the hell he was doing and cause Linus and his baby more harm than good.

That was the last thing he would ever want, so he needed some sort of plan to deal with the situation. 

Not to mention the fact that despite his  **Council** being capable and well organized, he really  **didn't** want to be out of his territory for too long. Even if they  **had** a peace treaty cemented in place, and the Western and Pacific Alphas  **were** backing it with their larger and more dominant packs. He  **was** ****a born leader, on and off the ice, and he **wasn't** about to start skiving off his duties. 

“Yeah, he's going to be off probation next week. He's already paid the fine and issued an apology. We're working on getting his passport back, which should take maybe two weeks more.” Taylor answered, his voice slightly tinny from the bad connection.

“I'm guessing that's the fastest we can get that done, eh?” Sidney asked heavily as he sat down at his desk.

“Yeah. I tried, Crosby.” Taylor reminded him. There was a pause, and Taylor cleared his throat before he spoke again.

“How's Linus doing? Is he still as bad as when you sent us the pictures and told us to look for Braden?”

Sidney bit his lip, and his gaze went to the direction of Linus' half open bedroom door. Magnus was in there with Linus, as had become the norm the past couple of weeks since the young varg had shown up with his conditional pardon from the Ulfric. He hadn't done anything to stop the visits, since Linus  _was_  doing much better. He didn't look like he was going to keel over at any minute and had started to fill out more, since he wasn't so upset or lonely any longer. 

Although Sid  _had_  been friendly and done his best to help Linus, he had to admit that the new varg hadn't thrived with him as he had with Magnus. And even though there was occasional tension between them, they were happy to see each other and apart from a few false starts, they were on their way to being very close. 

And it was true that all four of them had been friends since before Linus had been turned. He wasn't sure how things stood between them now, since Linus had run to Braden and Paajaarvi had fled to Sweden, both being long gone when the news had broken out. So Sid took a few more moments and chose his words carefully to see where his heir and the Western heir would stand once they heard the news. 

“He's really good now. Ever since Paajaarvi showed up, he's much better. Not as sick or tired as before. I'll send you a picture. The doctor thinks he's going to make it to the full-term now, with the turn around he's made.” Sid replied carefully.

“Mags is there?” Taylor asked after a few moments of digesting the news.

“Yeah. He is. He's been coming ever since he got released by the Ulfric, who gave him a limited pardon.”

“How did that happen?” Taylor asked, genuinely curious.

“Don't know. He just showed up here about two weeks ago with the letter and has been tight-lipped about the circumstances. Henke and the Ulfric are up in the Saami lands brokering some kind of deal, so I'm guessing he did something there. He won't speak of it to even Linus,and the rest of the wolves won't even think of going against the Ulfric, so I'm at a loss here.”

“Do you still think we should bring Braden over there then? It's not perfect, but if Linus is getting better and is more alive than he has been in ages...is there any point in stressing him out again?”

Sid bit his lip as he thought about the possibility of simply letting Magnus and Linus be. The young varg had been nothing but courteous to Linus and had provided him with what Sid simply wasn't capable of. He could also see that Magnus was quickly falling for Linus. How the other varg felt, he couldn't even begin to guess. 

But he had noticed that Linus had stopped having nightmares and had started to sleep through the night, and not once had he sat in front of the window since Magnus had gotten there. If he thought about Braden, he kept it to himself. So Taylor was right. Would it be fair to bring him to Linus and cause him grief again? 

“Then we put it off unless he asks for Braden to come. We have to wait at any rate. He'll be closer to having the pup then, if anything was to go wrong. And if he and Magnus have grown closer at that time, then we don't bring him here. That's all there is to it.”

“What if Braden wants to see him? Can you bring him into Sweden if the Ulfric isn't there?”

“ _Good question.”_ Sid thought as he acknowledged that particular thrust of Taylor's.

“I'm an Alpha,and he is my guest. Not to mention I am mated to his brother. It wouldn't be an insult if he came with you, my heir and Jordan. Provided that Sheldon and Jose agree to let him go.”

“They probably will, since Jordan already explained the situation to them already. That was the only reason why he came with me to get Braden sobered up and thinking straight.”

“How is Braden doing now?”

“Almost back to normal. He was...he didn't take Linus leaving well.”

“That's an understatement, wouldn't you say?” Sid commented dryly, making Taylor snort.

“Yeah...that is true. So...we stay as is?”

“For now. If Linus gives any indication of wanting him near, you all come, clear?”

“Even if he doesn't say anything about wanting Braden there...can we show up either way? He is our friend, even if it doesn't seem like it at the present time.”

“You should. It's not fair that he's stuck out here. The whole situation isn't. But we haven't any power over that. Not until the Saami situation gets resolved, and he can get a final ruling on what's going to happen. I can't interfere. Not my territory and not my  _loups_. My hands are tied here.”

“Fair enough. We'll come. Don't worry about it. We'll come.”

“Good to know. Take it easy with that beauty, allright?”

~*~*~*~*~ 

“ _Do we have an answer to our proposal?” Joel asked his brother as he pawed the snow that was hard packed on the ground as they waited for the Sami vargs to give any indication that they found the Swedish Varg's proposal acceptable._

“ _I don't know. They're still conferring with the Inari vargs. We will get some more information soon.” Niklas Backstrom, the Fennoswede varg replied as he sat on the snow and curled his tail around his paws._

“ _Do you think it will work?” Henrik asked the other pitch black varg beside them._

“ _It should. Better to do this now than to have a war like in the New World.”Tuukka replied as he rolled around on his back a few times, the wait having made him impatient._

“ _I don't think that the Saami would go to that extent though. None of their packs have ever been violent, according to the Archives.” Nicky Lars added as he came in from the far end of the forest where he had been sent out to scout out any possible food sources. If they didn't get an answer soon, they would have to leave the mission and go hunting. They had been too long without food. Too long in their varg skins and the urge to hunt was getting too strong to deny._

“ _We haven't ever had a problem with them. Ever. But it's better to have the agreement in place than risk having territorial wars. We aren't as numerous...although that might change.” Forsberg growled out from his corner of the encampment. He hadn't spoken since he had been summoned and had more or less gone ahead of them, preferring his own company to theirs. They let him be, because he was the oldest and also the most powerful seer, and when he had asked to be part of this expedition, Joel and Henke hadn't any reason to refuse him. They figured that if a strong clairvoyant wanted to be part of a treaty expedition, it was a good sign._

“ _Good to know. Did it say anything about how long it took them to make up their minds?” Tuukka growled out, making Henrik laugh._

_Forsberg snorted and muttered something about idiot children, which made Tuukka growl and Henke snap at him, while the Fenno-swede Backstrom simply sat there and watched them with an expression of amused tolerance._

_Nicky Lars was about to reply when the vargs came out of their caribou hide tent and moved in a circle around them. This prompted them to back together into a smaller circle, with all of them facing outwards just in case this was an ambush and they were forced to fight. Although Nicky Lars had assured them that the Saami were peaceful, the law of the vargs always included violence and domination._

“ _We have decided, all of the clans of the Sami, to accept your proposals. We shall keep to our rules as long as you keep to yours. If they are broken, we will come after you and your kind. Agreed?”_

_The varg that had spoken moved forward, his grey eyes fixed on the group._

“ _Agreed.” Joel replied as he too moved forward. Both wolves bared their necks to each other and waited for the other to attack. The rest watched with wary anticipation, and no one relaxed until the sky turned dark and the snow began to fall._

“ _We hunt now, as one pack! It is done!” The Inari varg called out,and they all rushed to follow his command, both the Ulfric and the Sami Varg leading the hunt for the Caribou that ran in plentiful packs in the Saamiland._

“ _Did you know this was going to happen?” Henke asked Forsberg as they fell behind to let the others go forward into the hunt, as custom decreed it._

_Forsberg snorted as he turned those eerie eyes on Henke. Eyes that never changed no matter what his form._

“ _Do you actually think that if I knew it, I'd tell? I'm bound to be neutral, and drop hints. But to not influence anything by giving direct prophecies.”_

_Henke laughed softly and wondered if Kaner would get the same way with age as Forsberg had._

“ _Can you tell me anything useful then?”_

_Forsberg laughed again. “It will happen. It will be hell while it does, but it will happen. That's all”_

_Henke growled. He had asked. No sense in getting pissed off at the answer._

_~*~*~*~*~_

“Good to have you here...but I think I should come back-” Sid was cut off by Max laughing at him before he clapped his friend, Alpha and Captain on the shoulder.

“Sid, don't fucking worry, bro. You're okay. It's all okay. Baby-sit Omark and Magnus for a bit longer. Roy, Flower, Hallsy and Letang are taking care of everything. Don't worry about it.”

Sid raised an eyebrow at that. “Is that why you and Adam decided to take a little vacation? Because everyone else is doing your job for you?” 

“Hahaha. Fuck you. No. We're here to check up on you and to get the kid some medical help.” Max admitted. Sid's other eyebrow raised at that, making Max cough and look away.

“Okay, fine. Adam was the one that thought about getting a doctor over here. I just wanted to visit and make sure that you weren't overdoing the mothering routine.” Max added ruefully. Sid laughed.

“I'm not. I'm fine. Really. And it's nice of you guys to come, considering how young Luc-Maxime is.”

At the mention of his step-son, Max's face lit up, and Sid felt a small pang of sorrow hit him. He had accepted that he wouldn't have children the normal way, once he had given his heart completely to Henke. He understood that he and Henke could get married outside of their bond if they so chose, but it wasn't in Sidney's temperament to do so. And if Henke chose to do that...he figured that he would accept any children that came in that way. 

But after finding out the possibility that  _loups_  could have pups...it had brought the old sadness back. Even though he tried to be happy for his friend, it still touched an old hurt. 

“Nah, he's maybe three months, but he's doing very well. You wouldn't know he was born early. He's a cute little thing. Favours Adam.” Max told Sid proudly.

“Will you have more, you think?” Sid asked, careful to keep his voice level.

Max shrugged. “We haven't really talked about it, to be honest. I would carry the other one, give Adam a break, but we've been busy with Luc-Maxime...so it's not been a front-line issue at the moment.” 

Sid nodded, and Max wrapped his arm around him. “You know...if you and Henke ever want one...I could carry it for you. I know you like kids...so if you're thinking about it, the offer's there.” 

Sid laughed tersely,and looked away from his friend. He had to admit that he was touched by the offer, and that did a lot to temper the annoyance that rose in him over Max sensing what he was feeling. Despite doing his best to tamp down his emotions, Max was always right on the money at sussing them out. 

“Fucking Empaths.” He whispered finally, but without heat.

“Seriously. You did a lot for me and then Adam. It's the least we could do for you.”

Sid nodded again and looked at Max. 

“We'll see. But thank you, Max. It is really appreciated.”

Max was about to respond when the door of Sid's office opened to reveal a travel worn group consisting of his mate, the Ulfric, the Western and Eastern heirs and a red-eyed and blotchy faced Braden Holtby. 

“Well...this is unexpected.” Max drawled out as he watched Sid and Henke embrace passionately while Joel stood around looking sort of uncomfortable and awkward. The Heirs looked exhausted, but were standing on either side of Braden, their hands clamped on each of his arms to prevent him from doing something. Probably something stupid, Max thought as he took in the mulish expression on Holtby's face again.

“I want to see him.” Holtby ground out, breaking the silence between all of them.

“Why is he here?” Sid asked once he was done greeting his mate. Joel sighed and rubbed his forehead. He looked at Henke and spat out a string of rapid Swedish, which his brother listened to without batting an eye.

“He didn't know that Linus was breeding. Nor that it was Holtby's. The Heirs contacted him once Holtby had gotten clearance to travel, since they couldn't get a hold of you. He is the Ulfric, so he gave Holtby permission.”

Sid frowned and checked his phone, swearing when he saw he had let his phone die. 

“Can you come back tomorrow? It's not a good day today.” Sid returned as he looked at Holtby, who was glaring at him with gold eyes.

“I haven't seen my mate in almost seven months! I want to see him now! I know he's not doing well and I just...I need to see him.  _Please._ ” Holtby's voice cracked on the last word and that made Joel speak again, and Henke's mouth twitched as he gave his brother a soft reply.

“He didn't know about the pup. If he had known, he wouldn't have kept you and Linus apart. He saw what I had gone through with Sid. He wouldn't ever knowingly cause someone that much pain. And he apologizes.”

Holtby inclined his head in acceptance of the apology before he looked at Sid. 

“Why can't I see him today?” Holtby pressed on as he struggled against the Heirs, who did their best to keep him under control.

“It's just not a good day. Go sleep. I know you're all tired and jet-lagged. A day won't hurt.” Sid tried again, but Holtby shook his head and managed to get himself loose. He opened his mouth to protest, but the appearance of Adam holding Luc-Maxime who was sleepily snuggled against his chest stopped the protest dead in his throat.

“Hey! What's going on here?” Adam asked, clearly surprised at the sheer amount of people in Sid's office. “Braden! When Linus wakes up, he's going to be glad to see you finally here!” Adam exclaimed, making Braden stop and actually focus on what Adam was carrying in his arms. It was a newly born pup, swaddled in a light blue flannel blanket and oblivious to the world outside of his father's arms. Seeing the pup made him stop his demands. Yes, he wanted to see Linus, but considering how Linus had looked in the last picture...he wasn't going to do the mate that he professed to love and his son any favours if he pressed on and caused trouble. Especially not when he was trying to show that he was done being an immature asshole and set a good example for his unborn child.

“Is he yours?” Braden asked as he moved towards Adam and Luc-Maxime, who looked up with sleepy blue-green eyes and gave Braden a small smile before closing his eyes and peacefully settling back against Adam.

“Yeah. Mine and Max's. Yours is coming in a couple of months, if all goes well. But maybe you should get some sleep so you can see Linus and how big he's gotten. Besides, you've flown nearly fourteen hours? Just get some rest. Linus will still be here.” Adam suggested gently as he started rocking side to side in order to get Luc-Maxime to fall asleep. Braden watched him do that for a few moments and finally nodded.

“Yeah. It's a good idea. So where are we going to crash then?”

_~*~*~*~*~_

“Sorry, it's going to be a bit unpleasant, but it has to be done. Take a deep breath, okay?”

The  _loup_  doctor told Linus as he disappeared behind the sheet that was covering Linus' lower body and spread legs. He understood it was necessary, since he was at seven and a half months and was in danger of giving birth prematurely. But it still didn't stop the procedure from being awful, even if it assured the health of his baby. And his, since he had to give birth someway and even though it was fully explained to him that it would be well in the end...It still made him a bit green to think about the changes his body would undergo. 

“Okay.” Linus agreed as he looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath as he was directed.

It still didn't prepare him for the examination, and it was all he could do to not scoot away from the doctor once he started the examination. The only thing stopping him from doing such a thing was Magnus and Adam holding onto his hands. 

“I'm here, Limpan. It's okay.” Magnus murmured in Swedish as he stroked Linus' hair away from his forehead.

“It's easier if you relax. Trust me on this, kid.” Adam assured him, tightening his grip on his hand as he spoke.

“Yeaaahhh. I guess.” Linus managed to get out before he bit his lip and tried to ignore the discomfort going on in his lower body.

After what felt like an eternity, the doctor stood up and told Linus he could lower his legs and sit up. 

“Easy for you to say.” He muttered in Swedish as he did as he was bid with Adam and Magnus' help. The doctor waited until he was settled before he started telling him of his findings.

“The baby's healthy. If you're lucky, you should be able to make it full term. You also look fine, but you need to rest and take it easy. Nothing strenuous or stressful needs to be added to your life until the baby's been delivered. And even then, take it easy. But everything looks good.”

Linus let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding after he had been told the news. After the first few months of his pregnancy, he had been expecting dire news. Hearing that his baby was fine was a great weight lifted off his mind. It also went a long way in easing the dull guilt of not being able to see Braden as well. Despite Sid, Magnus, Adam and Max being there...he still missed Braden. Still yearned for him, even though he had become resigned to the fact that it simply wasn't meant to be. He counted himself lucky though, that at least he wasn't miserable and alone with Braden's baby and that maybe someday... 

“You want to take a bath?” Magnus' question pulled him out of his increasingly morbid thoughts, and he had to smile at the younger varg gratefully at the suggestion. He didn't really need a bath per say, but a nice long soak would be very welcome to his sore back muscles.

“Are we done here then?” Adam asked the doctor, who nodded and dismissed Linus and Magnus with more instructions before they went to the bathroom.

“Are they mated?” The doctor asked as Adam went over to the bassinet that contained his own pup, who was wide awake, blinking bright aqua eyes and gnawing on a tiny paw while the wolf ears on his head twitched.

“No. They're good friends. Linus' mate and the father of his pup is on his way. He just needed to take care of a few things.” Adam replied as he picked up Luc-Maxime and brought him over to the now clean examination table.

“I see. I honestly thought that he was Linus' mate. That young varg is really good for him and his pup.” He commented before he shrugged and turned his attention to the little furball in Adam's arms.

“Now let's see how this little one is doing, hmmm?”

~*~*~*~* 

“This is nice.” Linus commented as he and Magnus sat on his bed after his bath, drinking cider and watching a movie that they had stopped paying attention to quite awhile ago in favour of languid conversation. Magnus had his arm wrapped loosely around Linus' shoulder and Linus himself was leaning into Magnus, enjoying the warmth emanating from the younger varg and the safety that his embrace provided.

Although they had grown extremely close, Magnus hadn't, despite that first kiss, really pushed for anything further. Magnus was tactile, but he was tactile in the way that all vargs and loups seemed to be. He embraced Sid without any hesitation and Linus had also seen him in wolf form, curling up around Max. Adam couldn't shift just yet, since he was taking care of Luc-Maxime and who was too little to be left alone. So he didn't think that the closeness and the embraces signified anything deeper than affection that all vargs and loups showed by touch. 

Linus had to admit to himself that without Magnus touching him and holding him, he'd probably go nuts from the loneliness. He ached to be near someone that loved and cared for him. Magnus offered that unconditionally, and it had helped him very much. Without that, he'd probably be sunk into such a deep depression that nothing would have shaken him out of it. He felt warm and safe and relaxed and there was the added bonus of the baby agreeing with him, since he was moving, but not enough to make him queasy or hurt him. Or make him want to use the bathroom. 

The problem was that Linus knew he had to say something about where they stood. He missed Braden, and he didn't know if he was going to see him before the baby was born. And even though he appreciated Magnus being around, he didn't want to lead his friend on and again wreck their friendship and have it be permanently ruptured because of miscommunication as it had been in the past. 

These were the thoughts that were going through his head when Magnus finally replied. 

“Yeah. It is.” Magnus agreed as he turned and buried his nose in Linus' hair. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the scent of the herbal shampoo he always used. As he inhaled the mingled scents of shampoo and Linus's own scent, it hit him how much he had missed that scent. How much he had missed Linus himself.

A scent that he knew he would file away and remember for the rest of his life, because he knew that no matter how much he wanted to wake up and curl into that scent...it wasn't to be. 

He had been getting hints of the restlessness before, and he knew what was coming. But he wasn't going to push the issue. He was going to let Linus be the one to start the conversation. 

“Mags?” Linus' voice brought him out of his mood.

“Yeah?” He asked as he turned his head to look at his friend.

Linus swallowed hard and set his cup down on the nightside table before he spoke. 

“How do you feel about me now? Do you still want friendship, or do you want something more from me?”

Magnus didn't reply for several moments, his gaze having moved down to the blanket he had bought Linus two weeks after they had started to talk again. He was picking at it, and Linus hoped that their newly re-built friendship would be able to withstand the brutally honest answers this conversation was going to bring forth. 

“I would like it to be more than just friendship, Limpan. I'd be lying if I said otherwise. But I know that despite how much I mean to you...I'm not him. You miss Braden. I can feel your longing for him, despite how happy you are with me. Your pup also misses him. I can feel that, like a faint thread over-lapping your emotions. No matter how hard I can try, I'm not Braden. I will only make you happy for a little while, and that would eventually make us hate each other. No.”

Magnus shook his head and looked up at Linus, who was blinking back the tears at Magnus' words. 

“How...I mean...I'm sorry.” Linus whispered brokenly. Magnus smiled sadly and wiped the tears away gently.

“Empath. I never did tell you what else I could do. It hurts. I won't lie about it. But I won't force something that just can't be for my own selfish reasons. I care about you a hell of a lot, Limpan. I know you love me. But I'm not the one you're in love with. I've known it for awhile now. It just took longer to accept.”

Magnus laughed shortly and shook his head. “Don't be sorry. If anything, I should be, for trying to take his place, despite knowing it was a futile effort.” 

Linus nodded and leaned back against Magnus. “For what it's worth, I'm sorry it couldn't be different. We click in different ways. Just not that way.” 

Magnus kissed Linus' head. 

“It's okay. Not now. Maybe not for awhile, but it's going to be okay.”

“It still sucks. You shouldn't have to give up the person you love.”

Magnus laughed softly at that. 

“If it's a choice between losing my best friend again and having a broken heart, I'll take the broken heart. I maybe younger than you, but I'm not a child in that regard.”

Linus burrowed deeper into the embrace and sighed. “Thank you.” 

“Welcome, Limpan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song quoted is from Atmosphere. The Saami are the Aboriginal peoples that live in Northern Sweden, Finland, Norway and the Karelian Peninsula bordering Russia. Fenno-Swedes are a linguistic minority living in Finland that consist of ethnic Finns that speak Swedish as a first language. Or so I've re-searched and been told.


	4. You can write it on your arm, you can run away with me anytime you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Braden and Limpan FINALLY get to spend time together and get a welcome, but harrowing surprise. Henke and Sid meanwhile, discuss and leave unspoken terms between them.

“ _You can write it on your arm._

_You can run away with me, anytime you want.” My Chemical Romance_

“How do I look?” Braden asked Taylor and Jordan as he straightened the dark wine red tie for what felt like the hundredth time to Jordan and Taylor.

“Good. It's time to go. Let's go.” Jordan said as he and Taylor stood up. They had patiently waited while Braden nervously got ready to meet his mate. He had changed suits twice and ties four times and had managed to tame his fine, reddish-brown hair. His eyes were light brandy colour, but would shift to a darker or lighter shade from moment to moment, showing his nervousness at the situation.

“You really should relax, Braden. It's not like Marksy's going to slam the door in your face.” Jordan pointed out as he and Taylor dragged him out and into the car that the Ulfric had loaned them for the occasion.

Braden didn't say anything until they had gotten in the car and Taylor started the engine. 

“Is his nickname seriously Marksy?”

There was a silence in the car as Taylor started driving towards Sid and Henke's house before Jordan spoke. 

“Yes. We're hockey players. We're not known for originality. And Limpan was just too cutesy. Satisfied?”

Braden giggled nervously at the question, making Taylor and Jordan shrug. Whatever got him through it. Jordan was more patient with the nervousness, since he had grown up with a sister. Taylor was doing his best to not be irritated by Braden's behaviour, but it was hard. He didn't get why Braden would be acting like such a girl  _now_ of all times. Especially since he had been ready to throw down the night before. 

No matter, they would have him out of their hair in a few minutes and then Linus would have to deal with the nervous sap. Meanwhile, he and Jordan could finally hang out with Magnus and maybe go do some hunting. Which sounded like an extremely good reward after their time spent baby-sitting Braden. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Linus woke up to the sound of soft knocking at his door. He groaned and sleepily scrubbed his face with his hand before turning his head to look at Magnus. Instead, he found nothing but wrinkled sheets and messy blankets. It hurt,finding himself alone for the first time in weeks. Even though he understood why Magnus couldn't stay with him, it still didn't negate the ache of waking up alone. 

He didn't have time to dwell on that ache, because the knocking was repeated again. He debated forcing himself to get up, but after struggling for several minutes just to get to a sitting positon, he decided to screw it. 

“Come in.” He called out as he put his hand on the small of his back and rubbed out the ache that had settled there after his acrobatics.

The door opened and Linus' breath caught in his throat. He opened and closed his mouth, but he was unable to make a sound as he took in the sight of the mate that he never thought he would get to see so soon. 

Braden, for his part, self-consciously slicked his reddish-brown hair back with his hand as he took in the sight of Linus. He had changed from the last picture that Braden had seen. His hair was messy, but it was the usual morning messiness. There were no dark circles under his eyes,and his face was pale, but healthy. And he was big. Bigger than he had even imagined, and the sight of Linus' belly made him swallow hard. That was his pup in there. His own pup, just like the one that Adam Burish had been holding. 

“Braden?” Linus' soft question snapped him out of his thoughts. Linus was looking at him with a half-smile and an incredulous look on his face as he watched his mate move away from the door and walk towards him.

“Yeah...it's me, baby. I'm here, and I'm not ever going to leave you again.” Braden whispered roughly as he sat down beside his mate and cupped Linus' face in his hands.

“But how? Is the Ulfric back?” Linus asked, his voice trembling and his eyes lighting up with the hope that he was right, and that maybe things were going to be okay from now on.

“Sid got us over here, Taylor and Jordan and me. The Ulfric apologized. He hadn't known that we were mated and that you were carrying my pup. It's a done deal. We're not going to be torn apart again, love.” Braden promised.

Linus laughed in disbelief, his eyes moving rapidly across Braden's face. Braden looked tired but hopeful, and his cheeks were flushed bright pink. But it was his mate. His Braden. The man he had fallen in love with at the beginning of the season and had sought shelter with after his life had irrevocably changed. 

“Oh God. Braden...Braden...” Linus replied brokenly before Braden pulled him close and silenced his words with his lips. Linus closed his eyes and choked back a sob as he sunk himself into Braden's lips and kiss. He tasted of mint and a hint of sweetness, and his lips were warm and soft. Very soft.

Braden was thinking the same as he moved his hands and tangled his fingers into Linus' hair, sinking into the kiss and not coming back up until he felt a slight nudge coming from Linus' mid-section. 

“Was that...?” He asked when they pulled away. Linus flushed slightly and nodded, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he did.

“I guess he wanted to let you know he missed you too.” Linus replied as he took Braden's hand and held it against the mound of his belly, which surprised Braden. Even though they had been apart for so many months, it was as if there was no distance between them. No awkwardness or fumbling.

He looked up at Linus and saw that the same quiet realization was also evident on his mate's face. It became an expression of pleasure when the pup kicked again, and Braden gasped out in surprise at the slight nudge against his hand. Braden pressed his hand down and got another nudge, and he felt like a fool when the tears gathered in his eyes. 

“That's...that's fucking amazing.” Braden finally managed to get out in a hoarse voice, and Linus leaned forward and kissed him again and again. Soft, small kisses and Braden swallowed them all up. By the time they were done, Braden's tears had dried up, and Linus had stopped blushing.

“I was afraid I was going to miss this.” Braden told him once he had helped Linus get to the bathroom and cleaned up for the day.

“Me too. But you made it for this at least.” Linus whispered as they lay in the bed with Braden curled up behind Linus and his arm wrapped around him. His suit jacket had been tossed over the back of the chair and his tie had been loosed. His shirt and his trousers were crumpled beyond repair, but Braden didn't care. He was finally with his Linus.

“Yeah. I'll get to see him when he's born.” Braden murmured as he twined his fingers through Linus'.

“I'm glad. I was afraid that we'd only see you after he was a few months old or something like that.” Linus replied as he tightened his grip on Braden's hand.

“Same here, but it would have been my own stupid fault. I was childish and utterly retarded in how I handled everything. I just...I missed you badly, and I couldn't get a hold of you, and it was all fucked up. But I promise it's not going to be like that anymore. You guys deserve someone better than that.” Braden told him quietly.

“I know you will be. But right now, I'm just happy you're here, with us again. I'm not going to start thinking about anything else, you know?” Linus asked, turning his head to look at Braden.

“Not even Magnus?” Braden asked in a low voice.

“He's my friend. My best friend. He was here when you weren't, but that's all he is. Nothing more.” Linus replied calmly, making Braden feel like an idiot all over again for doubting his mate.

“I'm sorry that I thought he meant more to you than that. I'm also sorry for not trusting you. I really am.” Braden apologized as he raised his head and pressed a kiss to Linus' temple before they laid down again.

“I know you are, Braden. I know. But can we forget about it all? Just keep on going from now?” Linus asked, suddenly finding himself weary of having to rehash the past over and over again. It had been hellish, being away from his mate. It had been lonely, and he had hurt his best friend deeply, but there was nothing else to be done. It was in the past, and the only thing he really wanted was to enjoy having Braden with him and get ready for their pup to be born, hopefully in a few months, rather than in fifteen minutes.

“Yeah. I think we can. I don't want to remember the time I was away from you and him, to be honest.” Braden answered.

“Good. Speaking of Magnus, where is he? He's not alone, is he?”

“No. He's hunting with Taylor and Jordan and don't expect them back for a while. It's partly because they want to take his mind off you and me being together, and partly because they want to get away from me. I have to admit that baby-sitting me this past while wasn't that pleasant of a chore. So I don't blame them at all.”

Linus let himself laugh that time. Magnus would be okay, with Taylor and Jordan taking care of him, instead of being alone. It wasn't perfect, but at least it was something. 

“I'd like to see them all, but at least It gives us time to be together.” Linus pointed out, making Braden give out a low laugh.

“Very true. Very true indeed.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

Braden curled up around Linus' body and buried his nose in the nape of his neck, inhaling the warm scent of linden soap and milk. He loved that scent and was glad that he could wake up to it, rather than the sour alcohol sweat or his own faded cologne. He pulled his mate closer and sighed contentedly. To him, it was the scent of everything being perfect. Linus was in his arms, and he was healthy and happy and in love with him, not Magnus or anyone else. That was all he wanted in the world. 

He raised his head and blearily looked at the alarm clock on the side table. It was still too early to get up. Despite having been conditioned for years of getting up early for practice, he hadn't really been on a schedule for a very long time. At first because of the season ending, then because of his depression. Now, it was just because he wanted his mate to sleep as long as he possibly could. 

They had found out fairly early on in his arrival that Linus wouldn't fall back asleep once Braden got up and started his day. He had tried, but there was simply no changing that fact. And despite looking much better than he had, the doctor still wanted Linus to rest as much as possible. So technically, Braden had an excuse to sleep in late also. 

He didn't mind, since if Linus woke up, it would more often than not be a prelude to conversation until it was time to really wake up and join the rest of the world. If he didn't, then Braden could lie in bed and let his mind drift to the future, which had him and Linus and their pup hunting in the prairies. Or skating in an arena. He didn't doubt for a minute that their pup would follow them into hockey. 

This morning though, he just wanted to sleep. He was exhausted for some reason and just wanted to stretch out the hours until he couldn't stay in bed any longer. Sighing, he let his head fall back on the pillow and his eyes drift shut. He snuggled deeper under the covers and was just drifting into sleep when he felt Linus stiffen and let out a loud moan. 

Braden didn't react and was drifting deeper into sleep when Linus cried out in agony, propelling Braden into action. 

“What? What is it?” He asked sleepily as he sat up and pulled the covers back to find Linus curled up around his belly.

“Contractions...Fuck! I think it's coming! Fuck it hurts!” Linus managed to get out.

“Oh God! Oh God! But it's too soon! You're only eight and a half months! Oh God! Oh God!”

Braden babbled out as he rushed out of the room to find Sid and Henke, leaving Linus crying out in pain and horror as the contractions got closer and stronger. 

“I hope I survive this!”

~*~*~*~*~ 

Sid was sitting out on the porch, a cup of coffee cradled in his hands as he sat and watched the snow falling. He took a sip of the bit of lukewarm coffee left in his cup and frowned at both the taste and the fact that it was now gone and he'd have to move. He felt a bit at loose ends, since Braden had effectively taken over taking care of Linus, and the Eastern Court was strangely quiet. He figured that maybe after he finished his coffee, he'd go to the pond and skate a bit to clear his mind and maybe find something to do and stop feeling so damned restless. Or maybe go for a run in the woods and see if he could find the pups and go hunting. 

“ _Or maybe you could talk to your mate, now that he's finally here. Here's some more coffee, by the way.”_

Sid looked up and mock scowled at Henke as he handed him the new cup of coffee. 

“Was I thinking that loudly?” Sid asked as he watched his mate gracefully sit down beside him and sip at his coffee. Henke shrugged.

“You've been off. Nothing quite concrete, but enough for me to pick up on it, that's all.” Henke explained as he turned his head and looked at his younger mate thoughtfully.

Sid drank more of his coffee and took his time swallowing it down as he mulled over Henke's question. Yeah, he had been feeling not quite himself, and he couldn't explain why for sure. Maybe it was because he felt like a creep in his own home whenever he came across Linus and Braden being cute and cuddling and talking, or if it was tied to whenever he saw Adam and Max spending time with Luc-Maxime and he remembered the offer that Max had made. He appreciated it, but he wasn't quite sure if that was a favour that he ever wanted to ask of his friend. 

“Yeah. I know. I can't explain it, I mean...I'm happy that Linus and Braden are together and that Magnus took the high road and didn't cause any problems for them, even though it must have been hard for him to do so. I'm also glad that Max and Adam and Luc-Maxime are here and as are you, but I don't know why I feel like something's out of place somehow.” Sid answered once he was able to parse through his thoughts to give a proper answer to his mate.

“Are you thinking that you want a pup yourself?” Henke asked softly, making Sid jerk and wince when he spilled coffee all over his hand. He swore and put the cup down, wiping his hand on his jeans before he looked at Henke, who was watching him carefully.

“I gave that up long ago when I first became your mate and after the November Wars. Even if we could have one, I don't think we'd be good parents.” Sid replied harshly. Henke only put his cup down at that and met his mate's gaze dead on until Sid was forced to lower his eyes.

“Before everything happened, I would have agreed with you. But we're not in the same position as we were. I know that you've wanted pups, and Maxime has told me of the offer he made you.” Henke replied as he reached over and put his hand over Sid's slowly and carefully.

Sid hadn't ever spoken of what had happened to him during the November Wars, and no matter how many times Henke had subtly and carefully asked for information, he was coolly and politely shut down. Henke had let it go, because it seemed like the best thing for his mate was to forget. But there were signs, faint ones, that the reminders and scars of his incarceration and treatment remained as painful as ever. Sid had broken, Henke knew that, but in what way, he couldn't even begin to figure out. Just like he couldn't figure out how to go about helping him fix whatever it could possibly be. 

“Oh.” Sid whispered and swallowed hard.

“If he is willing to do the favour for us...and you want a pup...I don't see why not.” Henke added.

“I...I don't know. It's a lot to take in, them being here and the offer itself. I don't want to say yes to something because I'm being influenced to make that decision.”

He moved closer to Henke as he spoke and leaned against him, prompting Henke to put his arm around him and pull him into his body. He knew that Sidney was speaking what he truly felt, and he didn't fault him for it. He just wanted for his mate to be happy and to stop feeling like he was chained and lost. 

“Is it just that? Or because of what happened in the November Wars?” Henke asked bluntly.

Sid stiffened at the question, and for a couple of heartbeats, Henke was sure that Sid was going to shove him away and snarl, but all that Sid did was shake his head. 

“No. It's not that. Nor will it be. I just want to be sure. Really sure after thinking that it was never going to happen, that's all.” Sidney explained rationally.

Henke wasn't really sure about that, but he knew that if he pushed, Sidney would just shut down. And that was the last thing he wanted. Especially after the distance that him leaving to the Saami land had caused between them again. He had to work at it again, and he would simply have to be content with the short answers he was getting. He hated it, but there was no other way around it, he had found. 

Henke nodded and remained quiet, rubbing Sid's arm once in awhile as they watched the snow drifts. 

He didn't know how long they had stayed like that. Only that the spell was broken too soon by the sound of Linus in agony and Braden's hysterical mental babbling hitting him with the force of several tons of bricks. 

“ _Adam! Bring them over here! All of them! It's time!”_

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Linus awoke to the sounds of snuffling coming from the level of about his chest. Still muzzy with sleep, he blearily looked down. 

“Oh.” He whispered as looked at his son, who was pushing blindly in the direction of Linus' chest in search for milk. Linus pushed the blanket down and looked at the pup, thinking that he needed to get a bottle for him. But in the rush of the birth, no one had thought to leave any bottles around, and he really hoped he wasn't going to have to get up to get one. The birth itself had left him too sore and weak to even contemplate moving, and he was in full agreement with the doctor who had told him he would need to stay in bed for at least a week. But if the pup was hungry and needed a bottle, he was going to have to risk it, even if it hurt.

The snuffling got more insistent, and Linus was terrified that the pup would start crying, so he pushed the blankets away and tried to sit up. He only got as far as slightly raising himself off the pillows when the pain hit him, and it was then he heard a soft knock at the door. 

“Hey! How are you feeling? How's he doing?” Braden whispered softly as he walked towards the bed with two bottles in hand. He put them on the night stand and kissed Linus on the forehead before he sat down on the chair next to the bed.

“I'm sore, and he needs to nurse. Hand me one of those, please, before he starts crying or howling or something.” Linus said, gesturing to the bottles on the night stand. He got the pup in a good position and took the bottle that Braden handed over.

“I guess you were hungry, huh?” Braden whispered as they watched their pup nurse, his eyes closed as he sucked greedily at the bottle.

“First meal.” Linus replied as he held the bottle, while Braden ran a finger over the soft reddish down on the small skull and the folded over ears, that he had been assured were normal, just like the small paws. He had nearly had a heart attack when the doctor had shown him and Braden the pup after he had cut it out of his body. He didn't know what he had expected, but a baby with paws and wolf ears hadn't been it.

Once he had gotten over the shock, he had gladly accepted the blue-wrapped bundle and had held him, staring into his slate blue eyes until he started to cry in relief. Braden had taken the pup from him, having been clearly alarmed by the situation, and had let Adam console Linus while the rest of them passed the pup around and took turns looking at him. 

“It's fucking amazing, him being here, isn't it?” Braden whispered, making Linus nod.

“It's crazy, him being here. Even though he was inside me for so long...It's strange, having him in my arms.”

Braden smiled and moved closer to Linus and his pup. Now that he had them both, he didn't want to ever be separated from them again. Ever. 

“What do you want to name him?” Braden asked softly. Linus shrugged.

“I was thinking Karl Peter...But he's yours too. Do you have any names?” Linus asked.

“Mason's the only one that I can think of. I just...I don't know. I like the sound of it.” Braden replied, shrugging off his embarrassment at not having an entire list of names for his pup. He just...figured that Linus would take care of that. He honestly didn't mind what name Linus called the pup as long as the pup  _had_  a name. But he had to admit that it was touching that Linus had taken his choices into consideration.

“Mason Karl Peter Omark-Holtby? Will that work?” Linus asked him a bit shyly.

Braden repeated it to himself a few times before he nodded in satisfaction. 

“It's perfect. Just like his mother. Hear that, buddy? You've got a perfect mom.” Braden told his son before he leaned down and kissed his forehead. He straightened up and looked at Linus, who was smiling gently at him.

“Don't brag.” Linus admonished him, but without any heat. Braden laughed.

“It's true, though. You're perfect, and I'm lucky to have you, Limpan. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song quoted is from MCR's "Summertime"


	5. Anywhere you go, I will follow you down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Braden and Limpan's family time is interrupted by a call back and Sidney gets extremely unwelcome news regarding his mate.

“ _Anywhere you go, I will follow you down.” Gin Blossoms_

 

“How's he doing?” Braden whispered as he crawled into bed and turned to face Linus, who was curled up protectively around Mason, who was happily bringing up his feet into his mouth and chewing on them.

 

“He's calm now. I guess he was just hungry.” Linus whispered as he lay there and stroked his son's cheek.

 

“Yeah, well, he needs to catch up, I guess.” Braden replied in an equally soft voice as he leaned over his son and kissed Linus. They lingered in the kiss until Mason, feeling ignored, squawked to get his parents' attention.

“Oh! Look at that! Fine, we're paying attention to you, you little suck.” Braden told his pup as he tickled him, making him giggle and wave his arms around. Linus gave his son a quick kiss, which made him squawk in glee at the attention he was getting that he felt was his due.

 

“Jeez! Your son is certainly greedy for attention.” Linus noted, making Braden snort at hearing him being referred to as “his son”.

 

“Yeah, well, he's going to get lots of that when we bring him to the Pack. Especially since he's the first pup born both in the Western and European Collective. So you'll get all the attention you'll want and need and more, puppy.” Braden told his soon as he tickled him again, making him giggle even more.

 

“When is that going to happen? Adam and the doctor said that he's nearly where he should be, had he been born two months later, and even though I think it's great to have them around...Maybe Adam and Max want to take Luc-Maxime back to their own territory. I don't want to keep imposing on them.” Linus explained.

 

“Yeah. I know. It's really nice of them to do that. I agree with you, I mean-Hang on a sec.” Braden cut himself off when he heard his mobile ringing, causing Mason to start making small crying noises at the sudden ringing.

 

“Hello?” He answered it and slowly moved out of the bed while Linus made small noises to calm Mason, who wasn't quite crying, but if Linus didn't move fast, would be pretty damned soon.

“Did I disturb you?” Jordan asked as Braden left the room and closed the door only part way so he could keep an eye on Linus and Mason.

“I'll tell you if you did if Linus doesn't manage to calm Mason down. We were just about to put him to bed.” Braden replied, making Jordan swear softly and apologize profusely.

 

Braden only paid slight attention as he watched Linus pick Mason up and walk him up and down the bedroom, jiggling him and singing a Swedish lullaby. Mason had stopped making noises after a few turns, and Braden saw that he was lying comfortably against Linus's chest and was closer to sleep than he had been when they had been lying in bed. He breathed out a soft sigh of relief, and turned back to the conversation at hand, which had fallen by the wayside. 

 

“I take it he's asleep?” Jordan asked as Braden racked his brain trying to figure out what Jordan had said and how he was supposed to respond to it.

 

“Yeah. He's good. So what's up?” Braden asked as he wandered to the kitchen to get a drink.

“Henke's disappeared in the Eastern Territory. The Alphas, the Heirs, the Regents and the Trackers are needed.” Jordan replied, not beating around the bush at all.

 

“Oh shit.” Braden swore softly, his face going hot and then cold as he thought about the implications this news would have on him and his family.

 

“Yeah. I wouldn't call you or Linus into it. But we need all the able bodies here and your family has to pay their dues. Especially now that you've got a mate and a pup. I'm sorry, Braden. But his disappearance isn't just a personal blow. Rask got attacked up there in Northern Ontario after he tracked his mate there. Him and Giroux barely got out.”

 

Braden scrubbed at his face and exhaled loudly. So much for having time for Linus and Mason. 

 

“What did the Ulfric and the Finnish Alpha have to say about this? I'm guessing they're not pleased.”

 

“The Ulfric and the Susi are pissed, obviously. They want blood, and no one blames them. Especially since Henke and Sid went there to settle the dispute about Rask and Giroux's mating in the first place. How soon can you guys come back?”

 

Braden chewed on his lip as he calculated logistics in his head. “Give us four days. Do Max and Adam know about all of this?” 

 

“Yeah. Sid is Talbot's best friend! I just heard Letang and Fleury making the call. Sid's a fucking mess. Useless, really. Roy and Fleury are the ones running the Eastern Court for now.”

 

“Fuck...yeah...I'll start getting our stuff packed and Mason ready.”

 

“Okay. I'll let the Alphas know we got a Tracker. Take care and give my regards to your mate and pup.”

 

“I will. Later.”

 

Braden shut off his cell and nearly jumped out of his skin when he looked up and met Max's dark blue eyes. 

“Holy shit! What the hell!? Don't do that!” Braden blurted out, making Max smile, but only barely.

 

“So you know?” Max asked. Braden nodded.

“Yeah. Jordan just called me and gave me the head's up.” Braden replied as he stuffed his mobile in his pocket.

 

“We've packed. We also booked tickets. For all of us.” Max informed him, making Braden blink.

 

“For what date?” Braden asked quietly.

 

“Tomorrow at noon. Exactly how fast can both of you pack?”

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

“I shouldn't have let him go alone.” Sid whispered, his voice clogged with unshed tears as he stood facing the big bay window in his office.

 

“He had to go alone, Sid. You know they would have taken it as a sign of aggression if you had gone into their territory.” Jonathan Roy reminded him as he moved towards his Alpha and tentatively put his hand on Sid's shoulder.

Sid snorted. “Fucking protocol. What use is it to be the fucking Alpha if all I can do is sit here and wait until someone else does my job for me? How many fucking times does this have to happen to us?” 

Jonathan didn't reply. He was sure that it was a rhetorical question, and even if he was expected to reply, he didn't think he had an answer for his Alpha. 

 

“It's almost the same as sitting in the cage during the November Wars. My hands are tied.”

 

“They will find him, Sid. Just like they found us that time. Don't do this to yourself. Nothing good came out of it last time. Nothing good will come out of it now.” Jonathan reminded him, making Sid turn away from the window and look at him carefully. He opened and closed his mouth several times before shaking his head.

“I know. Logically, I know this. But I can't stop thinking about it. Not with our history. I don't want to lose him again. Not when we've only had two years together.” Sidney replied.

“You will have more years together. Henke's tough. He'll come back to you.” Jonathan assured him, tightening his grip on his Alpha's shoulder to emphasize his point.

 

“Just-” He cut himself off when the door burst open to reveal a dishevelled looking Holtby rushing in.

“Tell me something good.” Sidney breathed out.

“We found him, but he's not with us at the moment. He's in the hospital.” Holtby explained as he combed his fingers through his hair, which was tangled and matted as all out.

 

Sid moaned and collapsed against Jonathan, who acted fast to keep him on his feet rather than falling flat on his face. 

“Why? What did they do to him?” Jonathan asked as he wrapped his arm around Sid, who had covered his mouth with his hand in his shock at hearing the news.

 

Holtby scrubbed his face before he answered the question. 

 

“It's better if you come and see. Maybe it will even be better for Henke also.”

 

Jonathan nodded curtly at that. “Who's with him right now?” 

 

“You mean apart from the doctors and nurses?”

“Yeah. Apart from them.”

 

“The Ulfric and his Heir. He's...he's pretty fucked up. Just bring Sid.”

END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song quoted is by Gin Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Song and title are from Jim Jones song "Prefect Day"


End file.
